Bubbles and Surprises: A Kakashi Oneshot
by xCANxUxHEARxMExDEARx
Summary: After coming home from a week long mission, all you feel like doing is getting some shut eye. But is that what your beloved Kakashi has in mind?


~ **Disclaimer** - I do not own anything from Naruto except for my OCs.

"And then! And then it was all BOOM! A-and they were all like 'Ahhh (Hiccup) Ahh! Run it-it's the super awesome (Hiccup) Ichirou!" He finished, sitting back down and knocking a cup over, the dark liquid spilling all over the table and onto his lap. "That's not how it happened you idiot." Akio grumbled, staring at the male across from him who was intensely looking at the liquid like he was seeing it for the first time. Akio picked up his napkin and tossed it at him, the black silk landing on his head and covering his face. It took the man a minute to realize something was blocking his vision before he slowly snatched it off his face and shrugged his shoulders. "Well that's how I saw it. Don't you have any imagination in that big head of yours?" Ichirou smiled lightly, using the napkin to clean himself off before throwing it back. Akio quickly grabbed it before the filthy garment could make contact with his face, his face turning red with anger. "I don't see the point in your stupid little-" "Boys! Boys! Calm down. We came here to have a good time and relax, right?" I said, finally deciding to intervene before they end up destroying something and getting me banned from another one of my favorite restaurants.

Akio huffed and leaned back in his chair, and Ichirou was trying to pour himself another drink but the task proved impossible as the bottle and cup seemed to keep wobbling and his vision turned into two's then three's, so he settled for taking my newly poured cup of saki instead. Looking at the clock on the wall and seeing how it was almost 11pm, I decided it was time to head back home. Reaching into my pocket and pulling out the amount for the bill, I neatly placed it on the table. "I'll pay for it this time since you're too drunk and Akio payed last time." Akio nodded thanks and goodbye, while Ichirou looked up at me with hazy eyes. "Heading back to the old Ball and Chain eh?" he raised his eyebrows up and down with a dirty smirk plastered on his face. "Whatcha kids up to nowadays hmm?" "Ichirou, first of all, no one says 'Ball and Chain' anymore, Second, me and you are the same age and Kakashi's only two years older than us, and lastly, your a perv." I smiled, gathering my things before standing. "Funny coming from the girl who 're-enacts' scenes from Icha-Icha with her sugar-cakes." He laughed as he watched my face turn bright red. "Goodnight" I said, quickly turning to leave. "So you wanna go pick up some chicks?" Ichirou asked, laying his head in his palm. "Why would I want to do that?" Akio asked boredly. "Hey we can get a few guys for you if your into that stuff..." "NO!" Akio yelled, looking repulsed and blushing madly.

Feeling the cold winter air nip at my face and blow my hair back angerly, I wrapped my arms around myself shivering;cursing the asshole sound ninja who now lay dead, for setting my coat on fire back in the woods. Seeing how home was only down the street, I quickly ran until I was standing before the door. It felt much warmer inside and I sighed with relief as I locked the door and placed my house keys and other things on the table by the door. "Kakashi?" I called, not receiving an answer like I normally would. "Kakashi?" I tried again, thinking I wasn't loud enough but still receiving no answer. I frowned. He must be on a mission. Sighing loudly as I was filled with disappointment, I slowly made my way up stairs and into our bed room where I began to strip for bed. Once I had taken off my shoes and unbuttoned my pants, I stopped dead in my tracks as I just now noticed the light coming from under the bathroom door. "Kakashi?" I tried, crouching into a defensive position as something began ruffling around inside. Pulling a kunai from my pocket, I slowly made my to the door. Eyes flickering to the handle and then back to the door, I placed my hand on the door knob and turn, slowly pushing it open.

The sight before me left me breathless and blushing madly like a little school girl. "Welcome home." He purred, his smile genuine but his eyes twinkled mischievously. Kakashi was sitting in the bathtub, almost overflowing with bubbles, lavender scented candles were neatly placed and lit around the tub, the light dancing off his wet chest and arms creating a sight so delicious I couldn't help but to lick my lips. Pulling my eyes away from his chest, I looked back at his face; enjoying the way his eyes seemed to devour me. "What a nice surprise. But wouldn't it be a shame if I told you I was too tired?" I smirked, goose-bumps rising on my arms and sending a tingling sensation throughout my body when he growled deeply and his eyes darkened with lust. "Then let me help you _relax_ dear." At the word 'relax' his legs spread open a bit a bit and the bubbles seemed to have risen in a certain area; whether it was my imagination or not, it made me very excited. Before I knew it, I had already rid myself of my top and bra and was in the process of taking off my pants and underwear. His eyes watched me the whole time, not leaving a single spot of skin unnoticed; his mouth seeming to run dry at finally being able to get what he's been craving for a long, lonely week. Stepping in and sitting so I was facing Kakashi, my body seemed to completely stop working as the warm water engulfed me, the bubbles tickling my skin and filling my nostrils with their lovely scent.

My eyes closed as I took it all in, only opening when I felt myself being turned around to lean against a soft, warm chest. "Kami I've missed you." He put his face against my neck, inhaling deeply as I was pulled further into his embrace. "I can tell." I smiled as I rubbed against his excitement poking me in a very needy manner. Clearly he had been waiting a long time and was desperate to be inside me, but did not want to rush things just yet. Too bad my patience had already gone out the window. Placing my hands on his thighs and hearing him hiss in pain as my nails clawed his skin, I quickly slammed myself onto his shaft. Surprised by my sudden act of dominance, he groaned out loudly before quickly covering it by sinking his teeth into my neck. Screaming out at both the pain and pleasure, I was left breathless as he quickly set a fast and brutal pace. "Ka-Kashi." I breathed, feeling my walls tighten around him. He gave a quick, sharp thrust before he suddenly decided to change positions. Grabbing a fist full of my hair and using his hips to push me, he got me on my knees and proceeded to fuck me as he made me lean against the tub wall; my hands gripping the edge and wall tightly for support. Feeling his hands slide along my body, touching the soft skin, I couldn't help but to shudder and moan out my pleasure. His right hand grasped my breast, twisting the nipple with his thumb and fore finger while his other hand slide down my stomach to rub my clit.

Feeling his finger lightly rub me again and again, I couldn't help but to cry out loud and clench around him tightly. Hearing as he let out a deep, throaty moan into my ear, his sweet breath lightly tickling me; I let go. Feeling as the blissful high took me over, I cried out Kakashi's name so that the heavens may hear it; almost crying from the intensity of the pleasure. Kakashi quickly thrust faster as he felt me let go, making water from the tub spill out and onto the floor in his frenzy; desperate to tumble over the edge with me. Moaning out loud as he reached his peak, he gave a few more thrust so that we could ride out our orgasms before calapsing on top of me, causing me to slip a bit as I struggled to keep us both from falling out the tub and onto the cold, unforgiving floor. Pulling off of me and wrapping his arms around my waist, he dragged us back into the warm water to lean comfortably against the wall. He reached over to grab the wash cloth off the hook and dipped it in the water before gently rubbing it against my back. I sighed. "You spoil me." He chuckled, the sound deep yet light. "And why wouldn't I? You are my wife after all Mrs. Hatake." Smiling, I leaned my head against his shoulder to look up at him. "Perhaps now I can spoil you once you get back from your mission with Naruto." leaning down to kiss me on the lips, he smirked. "I can only wait."

~ Do i sense a sequel? :D "We can only wait"


End file.
